Torn Apart
by coolbeaniostwilightrules7
Summary: After New Moon, Bella and Edward are very much in love, however nothing stays peaceful for long in Forks, especially since Bella is a danger magnet. What happens when the Volturi come looking for Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View

They say that before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes. For me that would have been a waste. The only thing worth seeing from my seventeen years of living was Edward. Every memory, good and bad, of him played in front of my eyelids in the few seconds that I knew the inevitable was going to happen – funny that. It was such a short space of time and yet I saw the months of memories flood into my mind.

A car horn sounded, my heart stopped, and not in a good way like when I was around Edward, when I knew that it would judder and restart. This time I wasn't so sure. Brakes began to screech. People began to gasp, but I couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The vehicle swerved to the left in an effort to avoid me. But it was too late. The solid surface pushed me with such speed and force, I felt myself lifted off my feet. I screamed and uncontrollably the tears gushed out of me. I sobbed for me, there was so much more I wanted from life that I hadn't realised until now. I sobbed for Charlie and Renee, their only daughter. I sobbed for my friends, they had all been so kind to me when I started school and had no-one. I sobbed for the Cullens, every day they put up with my warm blood and the smell of it lingering around their house and it nearly caused them all, except for Carlisle to do something that they did not want to. But most of all I sobbed for Edward. He said he could not and would not live without me and I knew he meant every single word. I killed him. I was going to be the cause for this perfect man's existence ending. My death would result in his family of nearly a century losing him forever, and they wouldn't even be able to cry at his funeral. I felt some relief wash over me when I cried – like all the hurt and pain would leak out of me, but it only brought on more sadness.

How would they be able to even mourn him? Break things? Emmett would. Distract themselves? Rosalie would try. Block out the truth? Esme most certainly would choose not to believe reality. But for all of them things would never be them same and they'd have to live with that for eternity. Not just a lifetime – forever. And what would become of Edward? A mere memory.

Gasps and squeals of shock could still be heard, admittedly they were getting quieter. I finally opened my eyes to see what kind of state I was in – bloody and messy, I would have thought. I was probably too numb to feel anything, or maybe I was dead already. Then I understood why I felt so cold. Not because the icy hand of death was reaching out to take me, but because the arctic guardian angel's were wrapped around me. Edward had saved me. He had protected me and kept me alive. We were out of view ducked behind a large tree at the edge of the forest, which seemed to cover every square inch of this town. His cold fingers touched my lips while he spoke.

"Bella, sssshhh, you have to stop screaming love." Abruptly I stopped. My heart shuddered and returned to its natural rhythm – just about.

"I'm…sorry" I blubbed into his shoulder.

"Sssshhh Bella, we haven't got much time"

"…What? Why?" I blinked at him utterly bewildered. Then I understood. The gasps weren't for me.

"You saved me?" I gawped at him "But, the sunlight…"

**Author's Note**

**Short chapter of a new story, but I'll post another one soon, hopefully tonight!!**

**Going in a different direction again with this one, but what do you think so far? Please review!!!!! **

**Thanks for reading (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 2

Edward's Point Of View

"I know, that's why we've got to go soon."

"Go where?" She was terrified, not only from the shock of the car racing towards her, but of what was to happen next.

"Home. For now. If that's okay with you – I need to talk to Carlisle and I'm certain Alice will have seen this." I looked down at her. Thank god she was safe – she was going to be okay and I would make sure of that before I left. When I got the chance I would find some way of getting to the man in the Mercedes on his cell phone that almost took my Bella away from me. I would get my revenge. Alice had seen something about five minutes beforehand, she couldn't tell what exactly and her mind was so busy that I couldn't pull out any understandable thoughts. From the ghostly look on her face though, I could tell it wasn't good. Bella and danger went together like peanut butter and jelly or whatever that disgusting glop humans like to spread on their bread was. She had told me she was going into town and insisted that I let her go alone. Of course I had given in. I would let Bella have anything she wanted – except the thing she desired most. I should have known better. Once I saw her in the road and the on-coming car, it was clear to me what would have followed if I didn't intervene. So I leapt in front of the vehicle and swept her off her feet. Bella wept into my shoulder and screamed until I put a cold finger on her lips.

I knew what I did was basically suicide. From the look on her face after she noticed the sunlight – so did she.

"Edward," Carlisle was on the steps waiting for us. I placed Bella on her feet and let her regain her balance after the speed I had rushed through the forest with had disorientated her. Still I kept an arm around her – just in case. Carlisle's thoughts were swimming and he was desperately trying to form plans to help protect me from what was coming.

"It's too late – I need to go."

"Edward," Carlisle spoke my name with a pleading tone this time.

"Too late? What's too late?" Bella started getting frantic and gripped my shirt with both hands. Her face glistened a little from the tears that had dried on her face. I gave her a sad smile.

"No. No it can't be. There must be something? Alice? Alice?" She was shouting unnecessarily but Alice materialised in front of us all the same.

Words were not needed and the sad expression on Alice's face tore me apart from the inside.

"Let me come with you."

"No." I shot back at her. I loved her, and the rest of my family for that matter, too much to let them get dragged to the same fate that I had coming for me.

"Alice, what's going on?" Bella was still holding onto my shirt and I gently prised her hands away so that I could hold them in mine.

"They're coming" Alice answered solemnly, suddenly everyone looked away from each other.

"Who?" Bella knew exactly who, but still asked.

"The Volturi."

**Author's Note**

**Not much to say about this one, what do you think? Please review, thank you!**

**Happy New Year! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's Point Of View

I shook my head in disbelief. My gaze fell to the ground and for the second time today I had the feeling I was responsible for Edward's death. The only difference was that this time it would happen. Alice had seen it and Carlisle feared it. Edward knew it. His voice pulled my out of my thoughts.

"Esme and the others still not back?"

"Not yet."

"They'll be back soon" Alice interrupted.

Everyone was distraught, I could tell, but Carlisle and Alice looked far worse than Edward.

"I'll wait until they get back and then I'll go."

"You'll take my car?" Carlisle questioned.

"If that's okay. It's the fastest." I couldn't believe this was happening. He was talking about _leaving_.

"You're sure it's better than staying, maybe explaining it to them perhaps?" Even I saw Edward glance quickly in my direction.

"It's safer if I'm away from here." Carlisle nodded and Alice spontaneously threw her arms around Edward's neck and placed a kiss on his cheek then turned and left without another word. It was all too much.

We went up to Edward's room and he sat down on the large couch gesturing for me to join him. There was no time for safety and cautiousness. He sat me on his lap and laid my body across his. In my ear he hummed my lullaby like he had done so many times, but this time it meant more, I cried again, knowing that I'd put Edward in danger. The irony would have killed Emmett, if the circumstances had not been so serious.

"We need…to stop at my house…so I can say goodbye to…to Charlie." Only a vampire would have been able to decode the words that came out of my mouth. I think Edward had been expecting this.

"You're not coming with me Bella," he said sternly.

"What?" He didn't know what he was talking about.

"You're staying here. In Forks" he added to make sure I was clear, "Alice will look out for you and Carlisle and Esme will always welcome you here – if you want to. You can finish school Bells, and have, as close to a normal life as you'll be able to, after everything I've put you through" he closed him eyes and rested his head on mine.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you."

"Done what?" I asked incredulously.

"Let myself get this involved" he replied as if the answer had been obvious. I sat up and turned, whilst still on his lap, which wasn't easy, to face him.

"Don't say that. I don't regret anything and I never will. Edward Cullen I love you – more than you could possibly know and I…" No more sound escaped my lips as they were attached to Edward's and he was kissing me with no preservation, no holding-back. It was so wonderful and heart-melting I wouldn't let go. My tongue darted into his mouth and he didn't stop me. I pulled away slightly to fill my lungs with oxygen, then wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs were already around his waist, pulling him closer to me. His firm hands were on my hips, keeping me in place, and I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach – of fear, of dread and most of all sadness. Yet I still refused to believe that this was going to happen. He was too calm about it all – it annoyed me so much that I pushed him away. He was surprised to say the least, but he let me do it anyway.

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Bella, please just let us have this moment," he paused as if to say 'It might be our last'. I wanted this moment badly, all I'd ever wanted was to be close to him, but even though he wouldn't have stopped me now, I had to persuade Edward to let me come with him.

"I'm not staying here without you."

"Yes, you are Isabella, please don't argue – you're not coming because they'll kill you too!" Edward eventually shouted at me. This was the most emotion he'd shown in the last hour. There was nothing to say to that, so I whispered feebly;

"But I love you" his eyes melted and he sighed.

"I love you Bella, which is why I won't let you come with me." I began to realise why he wasn't upset, knowing that he could die soon at the hands of the Volturi.

"You put your life in front of mine. You knew this would happen and you still saved me. You're going to let them kill you and all because of me!" I was digging my nails into him so hard; a human would have been bleeding my now. Why was this happening to him, to me, to us.

"Don't look so surprised. I course I would die for you – I didn't need to think twice when I saw the car coming towards you. Even if I weren't inhuman I would still have put myself between you and whatever danger that faced you" he gave me a quick kiss to stop me from responding to his last declaration "And I'd do it again" he concluded. I was horrified that he'd do this – for me, but I knew in my heart that I'd do the same for him. Instead I was going to be left without him – I couldn't live without him, just the same as he couldn't live without me. He didn't understand that.

"You should have let me die!" I screamed at him, at the idea of carrying on without the most important thing in my world. He looked truly heart broken at my words, Edward's face fell and his eyes lost their sparkle. I had hurt him badly. Good, I thought.

With one last kiss he touched my face and his eyes made contact with mine.

"I could never have done that. I love you, I will always love you, promise me you won't do anything stupid or else this would have been for nothing" he whisked out the door with me chasing after him. I stopped at the top of the stairs to watch him kiss Esme's cheek; hug Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle in turn then Emmett yanked him into a strong grip. A few short words were shared and Edward disappeared with a final look at me. I sprinted down the stairs.

"Wait, Edward. Don't go!" I was out the front door, tearing down the driveway after the car, tears streaming down my already wet face.

"Don't go, don't leave me Edward!" I screamed. I had to stop running because I couldn't even breathe anymore. Later I realised that it was not from running and screaming and crying, it was because there was a hole in my heart that was never going to be filled again.

"I love you Edward. I'm sorry, come back! Please!" Eventually I crumpled into a heap on the ground. Alice's arms were tight around me in an instant.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," I choked. The last thing I said to him was that he should have let me die. I'd never see him again and this is how he'll remember me. I rocked back and forth, screaming and sobbing and moaning and hurting like I never had before. He was gone. My Edward was gone. Forever.

**Author's Note **

**Thanks for the review I got to continue, I have and here it is, hope it lived up to expectations – let me know with reviews please! Thanks for reading! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 4

Edward's Point Of View

I gave Bella one last kiss.

"I could never have done that. I love you, I will always love you, promise me you won't do anything stupid or else this would have been for nothing." This I feared terribly, if Bella did something silly, was careless for just a minute, that's all it would take…

I left her standing there. I knew in my head I had done the right thing, by as for my heart, that would be beating another rhythm altogether, if it could. Though I wouldn't have done it any other way.

"I love you mother," I pecked Esme's cheek and she let out a little whimper.

"You have always been a good son, I love you Edward. Take care of yourself." Jasper was in pain from everyone's emotions and couldn't find the words himself to speak – from one forced smile he showed how much he cared, in his mind he told me how much he'd miss me. Rosalie hugged me – even though we never really saw eye to eye, in a time like this, we were family and that was all that mattered. She tried to block out the little voice in her head but it overtook her conscience.

_I told you this would happen. If you'd just left her be…_

I ignored this, for it may be that last time I ever see my sister, it started to hit me then. When I was here I never took much notice of Rosalie or enough of Esme, Jasper and Emmett and now I had begun to regret that. Carlisle pulled me to him, I would miss him awfully, he was my father and the one who saved my life when I was a dying seventeen year old child. He gave me a life that even though would not be my first choice, was my only choice, my only hope and I owed everything to him. My father told me that we'd get through this. I wanted to believe him. He too wanted to come with me but knew I would not let him.

"Goodbye father."

Alice was still aching inside, she couldn't find a way to show me how much she cared, so settled for putting her arms around me again and holding me tightly. At first she wouldn't let go, but Emmett yanked her out of the way and surprised me by grabbing me in a firm grip.

"Good luck Edward" he gave me a small, sad smile. I would miss his childish, mischievous grin. I glanced up to see Bella motionless at the top of the stairs – she was intensely beautiful. A quote sprung to my mind and I muttered it under my breath;

'_Love is like a beautiful flower which I may not touch, but whose fragrance makes the garden a place of delight just the same'_

This was only too true in the case of Bella. My love for her will live forever but I won't ever get the chance to be with her again, to smell her scent but I will remember it always. My last moments I will think of her, her smell, her touch, her smile, her heartbeat, her face when I told her I loved her for the first time, her voice when she's dreaming and sighs my name, her kisses, her eyes when she looks into mine, her mystifying mind that is silent to me, her soul and heart and entire existence that has filled my life with happiness and love for the first time in over a century. Whatever happens from now onwards, it was worth it. I reluctantly got into Carlisle's car and sped off down the driveway before I could turn back and lead the Volturi straight to her. I could hear her cries. She screamed and fell to the ground – it was heart-breaking to see her like this and worst of all I had done this to her.

"Goodbye my love. I will love you. Forever and always," and with that I drove on further into the darkness leaving every piece of my life behind me.

**Author's Note**

**The quote used is from Hellen Keller and it just stood out to me, and I felt it appropriate to put in this chapter, so I do not own it.**

**Again quite short, but I'm working on the next couple of chapters, so they will hopefully be a bit longer! Please review in the meantime, thank you! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


End file.
